For Good
by quilledfeather
Summary: When Merlin is thrown in the dungeon for saving Arthur with magic, he wasn't quite expecting the reaction he received. A story of how two friends changed each other. NOT SLASH! Songfic. Please R&R!


**Hey Guys!**

**Ok so this is my first story so please be kind. Also, while reading it helps to listen to the song, so hop on it!The song is "For Good" from the Broadway musical Wicked.  
**

**I do not own Merlin or any of the Wicked music.**

**Quilled Feather**

**

* * *

**

For Good-

It had happened. Merlin knew that this day would come, but he had hoped that its arrival would be much later. It had been such a silly mistake on his part. If only he hadn't been so obvious about it. But Merlin had been so worried about Arthur that instinct had taken over. But to expose his powers to the entire court and the king! Arthur was right. He could be such an idiot sometimes. But his friend had been threatened and Merlin immediately rushed to protect him. Which explained his current situation. Merlin closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cell wall. His execution was scheduled for tomorrow so Merlin was trying to only think about the good memories that he had obtained in his short, slightly depressing life. But he could not for, his life, get that last image of Arthur in the throne room out of his head. That look of utter shock and disgust. Merlin tried to make himself believe that there had been something else there as well. Perhaps a look of unbelievable gratefulness for everything that Merlin had done. But Merlin was lying to himself. He knew that would never be true. Not ever.

Arthur stormed into the dungeons, waving the guards away before coming to a stop in front of Merlin's cell. Pulling the keys from his pocket, he unlocked the door and yanked it open. Merlin was sitting against the cot with his eyes closed. Arthur sent him a nasty glare before swiftly kicking Merlin's leg. Eyes fluttering, Merlin gazed up at Arthur with such a miserable expression that Arthur almost stopped his attack on his friend. But his blood was boiling too much by then. Before Merlin could even register, Arthur had grabbed him by his shirt and thrown Merlin against the wall, pinning him there.

"Merlin, explain, now!" Arthur demanded. "Because from my point of view, it looks as if there are some things you forgot to tell me when I hired you."

Merlin looked down at his boots.

"Arthur…I'm a sorcerer. I can use magic. But, I promise, I have only used it or good! If only you knew how many times I've saved your life because of it."

Arthur frowned fiercely while growling low in his throat. But a moment later, his anger evaporated, as some of Merlin's words began to filter through his head. Arthur's clear blue eyes seemed to register that this was still Merlin, his clumsy friend. He stepped back cautiously and looked at Merlin in confusion.

"You've saved me? With magic?" Arthur practically spit that last word out. Yes, magic. Merlin could tell that Arthur was fighting with himself inside. His mind was feverishly trying to tell him that magic was dangerous, something that needed to be destroyed. But Arthur's heart was desperately trying to convince him that Merlin was telling the truth and that maybe, just maybe, not all magic was bad. Merlin knew which side would win. Uther had engrained that sickening hate of magic so deeply. So you could imagine his surprise when Arthur declared that Merlin needed to escape from Camelot, and do it by tonight if he wanted to live.

_Later that Evening_

"Merlin! Please be quiet! We obviously don't want the whole kingdom to know that we're trying to sneak through the woods!" Arthur shook his head and took a sidelong glance at his friend.

_I've heard it said _  
_That people come into our lives for a reason _  
_Bringing something we must learn _  
_And we are led _  
_To those who help us most to grow _  
_If we let them _  
_And we help them in return_

Looking around the misty landscape, Arthur took a moment to reflect on all the times he and Merlin had shared together. Every laugh, every witty banter, and yes, every sentimental one. Merlin had opened his eyes to so many things, had helped him become someone new.

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true _  
_But I know I'm who I am today _  
_Because I knew you... _  
_Like a comet pulled from orbit _  
_As it passes a sun _  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder _  
_Halfway through the wood _  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _  
_But because I knew you _  
_I have been changed for good_

Merlin's breath caught in his throat and he had to remind himself to swallow the growing lump that was becoming more difficult to hold back. He had never thought that Arthur would do this for him. And what was worse then this was that they might never see each other again; at least until Uther died and Arthur became the king he was meant to be. Merlin wouldn't be there to protect Arthur anymore. He wouldn't be there to tease him or help him when he was hurt in a battle. He wouldn't be there for so many things.

_It well may be _  
_That we will never meet again _  
_In this lifetime _  
_So let me say before we part _  
_So much of me _  
_Is made of what I learned from you _  
_You'll be with me _  
_Like a handprint on my heart _  
_And now whatever way our stories end _  
_I know you have re-written mine _  
_By being my friend..._

Merlin began slowly to realize what a considerable part of his life Arthur has affected. As a child, Merlin hadn't even dreamt of become the friend of the crown prince.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _  
_By a wind off the sea _  
_Like a seed dropped by a skybird _  
_In a distant wood _  
_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? _  
_But because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

"Arthur," Merlin whispered ardently. "I just need to tell you, before I go…Arthur, I'm so sorry. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Sorry that you had to find out like this." Merlin turned his face away to hide his moist eyes. "This is all such a big mess."

_And just to clear the air _  
_I ask forgiveness _  
_For the things I've done you blame me for_

Arthur shook his head slowly. He couldn't believe what Merlin was saying. If he had been in Merlin's position, he would have done the exact same thing. But Arthur wasn't Merlin. He wouldn't have tried to help people, when he knew that he was putting himself in danger. Arthur couldn't fathom how Merlin so easily risked his life just so that he, Arthur, could be safe. Certainly, Arthur would do this for any of his knights or to save one if his people. But Merlin did it even though he knew that he would be hated for it.

"Don't be Merlin. I understand why, I understand the dangers of telling me."

_But then, I guess we know _  
_There's blame to share_  
_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit _  
_As it passes a sun _  
_Like a stream that meets a boulder _  
_Halfway through the wood _  
_Like a ship blown from its mooring _  
_By a wind off the sea _  
_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

The two friends had reached the road that would lead Merlin safely out and away from Camelot. Arthur looked ashamedly down at the ground. His friend, perhaps even his _best_ friend, was leaving, for who knows how long. Merlin was fidgeting with his scarf. How do you thank someone who has just saved your life? How could you just walk away from someone like that?

_Who can say if I've been _  
_Changed for the better?_

Arthur raised his eyes and stared deeply into Merlin's. The gray-blue orbs were dark with pain and sadness. Arthur's heart tugged excruciatingly at his chest and he gently placed his hand on Merlin's thin shoulder. Startled out of his reprieve, Merlin looked up and saw the understanding lying for all to see in Arthur's sky blue eyes. Merlin also raised his arm and placed his hand shakily on Arthur's shoulder. A moment of feelings passed between them, so very strongly. Here they were, these two odd friends who had come together for a moment of their lives. And they were different because of it.

_I do believe I have been _  
_Changed for the better_

With one last look, Merlin began to walk slowly down the hill, never pausing to gaze back. Arthur steadied his shaking hand by placing it on the hilt of his sword. He watched agonizingly as Merlin strode away from him, from their life together. He would never find another friend like Merlin.

Merlin lingered at the bottom of the hill, his eyes sweeping over the vast valley that lay before him. With one last look over his shoulder, Merlin took in the sight of the crown prince standing high above him. He knew that he would never again find a friend like Arthur, not even if he lived to be a thousand.

_And because I knew you... _  
_Because I knew you... _  
_Because I knew you... _  
_I have been changed for good..._

_

* * *

_

**So how did I do? Please Review!**_  
_


End file.
